My Child
by Lykeans
Summary: Know Abigale Fields as she goes through her lifetime works of art, leading a dark and gruesome story of many Mobians dying at her hands. Her greatest work of art ending with Miles "Tails" Prower as Sonic the Hedgehog discovers his brother's body and puts her on death row. (Inspired by the Hannibal TV series. May not be suitable for most for blood, language, and violence.)
1. Arthur's Notes

**My "Child"**by _Lykeans_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of it's Characters. The other characters (OC's) are my own random creation such as Abigale Fields the Ferret, Justin the Lion, and many others that may be mentioned or randomly introduced.

**Warning:** Blood, Language, and Violence - NO SEX! Many levels of torture, deaths, and probably to some sad events. This story was inspired by the _"Hannibal"_ TV series and _"Saw" _movie series. So don't blame me if you feel sick or disgusted - I warned you! That includes the fools who decided to skip reading this section. Please take breaks in-between time...I know there are those who like to hold in their pee at the last minute (me being one of them - hypocrite to the MAX!).

**Arthur's Note:** I held onto this story for the longest time, and gotten approval from friends to post this to the internet. I edited some parts to extend the story a little because the story originally were just brief sentences...some still are...okay most! I was too lazy to add in extra details, so I'm declaring this story "unofficial". I will not go back and fix chapters once I post them - too lazy. If I accidentally taken out a huge piece of a chapter or had too many errors (usually grammar) on one page I will go back to fix it but will not change the story. It is not in chronological order, so please keep track of story line and time changes, they are their for a reason! Don't ask - too lazy to explain! Posts of new chapters may not be constant (but I will finish it) because I have a life and I'm working on a fan made Sonic comic by the request of friends. No other _Arthur's Notes_ shall be posted.

ENJOY THE STORY AND THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME INTO READING THIS SECTION!


	2. Nothing, But Flesh and Bone

**Chapter One:**

**Nothing, But Flesh and Bone**

Tails the fox was on an operation table, eyes wide open and body still. Abigale, a black and white twenty-eight year old ferret held a scalpel in her hand, her face emotionless. "The paralysis is only temporary." She spoke plainly as though it were simple conversation. "However, you should still feel pain." She looks Tails in the eyes noticing the tears falling down the boy's face. "Pain is necessary, seeing that I don't have any of the fancy electronics today's doctors have. We have to deal with only an IV, blood transfusions, and your will to survive." She guides the scalpel over Tails body. "I'm going to start at the chest and work my way down. Don't worry I'll cut around your privates and avoid any tendons."

Tails eyes became frantic, moving from side to side as fear overcame his senses. He tries to move, anything to escape this nightmare.

"Calm down," she flicks the fox's ear, "getting stressed only accelerates your heart and burn out the oxygen in your body. You don't want to die, do you?" Her answer was tearful eyes staring back at her. "Then relax," she aims her scalpel on the boy's chest, eyes never leaving her. "It shouldn't take long."

Tails watches the scalpel. It hovers over his chest as he feels pressure from the female separating the white fur on his chest. Fearful eyes watch the scalpel puncture his skin, seeing the blood leaking out and staining his fur coat. The sharp cut feeling like a small sting.

"It seems you have a very thick skin, maybe part of the mutation." The female grabs a swab from the side and dabs the wound. "Very thick…and lots of fat," she takes the scalpel again and cuts once more.

Tails could feel a burning sensation on his chest, knowing the scalpel was the culprit. He sees part of his skin lifted from his body, pink flesh clearly underneath the white fur as no blood was sported. The female works her way around the fur with the scalpel revealing more of the flesh underneath. The female sets the scalpel down and pulls more of the skin. The burn turning a blaze as the female literally yank his skin out. Tails could feel all the pressure at his chest, silently screaming for the pain to stop.

"Huh…This maybe easier than I thought," She looks to the shocked fox. "Since you have more fat than most kits your age, it's easier to just peel away at the skin than to cut." She picks up the scalpel once more and cuts down the torso in a straight line.

Tails feel the sting of the scalpel traveling down, eyes no longer crying. He was thinking of times he hung out with Sonic, days when his life was joy and excitement. He smirked mentally when Shadow thank him for reviving a piece of his forgotten memory, the dark hedgehog actually smiled. Now it's different, tears falling when he thought of his predicament, his skin being removed by a crazy person. He may never see his friends again, see his brother's bright smile and hear his sarcastic jokes. He may not finish his recent project with the tornado. But one thing remained with him, something he had learned from Sonic since the day they first met.

_Never give up._

Tails would do anything to survive. To see his projects continued and finished. To see his brother stuff his face with chili dogs and hear his lame jokes. To hear Shadow thank him again, remembering more of Maria and his life on the Ark. He wanted to hear the horrible music the Chaotix make. Eat Cream and Cheese's desserts, and Vanilla's snacks. He wanted to see the light of day again and put this place behind him. He wanted to live. Nothing would stop him, even if it meant obeying what this woman told him. He takes a deep breath, calming himself even more.

Once Abigale reached the bottom of Tails' foot she place down her scalpel and digs her fingers in-between the skin and muscle. She pulls at the fur, yanking it off the body slowly like bubble gum stuck to clothing. Soon the entire skin was off separated and put to the side, limp like carpet. She moves to peels off the skin on the other leg.

Tails was in hell, feeling the organ being pulled off and set to the side burning and shocking his mind like static. Even when the skin was off and to the side he still feels it lying there. He realize now the female was planning on skinning him alive with his fur in one piece and intact, like what humans do when they want to make mannequins out of dead animals. Tears fall again as he feels the same excruciating pain traveling up his body as the woman started on the other leg. He tries to block out the pain with happy memories only for them to disappear the next second as the female yank away.

_Sonic please…Anybody! Help me! Make it stop!_

Once the female finish Tails felt like his legs were on fire and nonexistent at the same time, a dark feeling and horrible sensation.

"I'm going to turn you over so I can get your tails." She grabs Tails naked leg and hip to tip him over to his side. She could hear a moan coming from the young boy. "Calm yourself," she lifts the twin tails in the air and grabs her scalpel once more, "This is going to hurt a lot."

Tails eyes bulge out as he released the loudest moan he could muster, still unable to move any part of his body. He could feel his heart pumping, static hot pain coursing his body and blinding his sight. He could feel his tail disappearing much like a phantom limb. Tears were falling like waterfalls and mind screaming at his body to move, to get away from the pain – to do anything!

The female pushed the fur out to the side and moved the naked tails around, fascinated by the way the two bony limbs moved in rotation without tangling the muscles or breaking bones. "Interesting," she put the twin tails down and turn Tails on his back, "You're still with me?"

Tails answer was a menacing glare.

"Good," she observes the young kit's body once more, "it seems the paralysis is wearing off." She tugs at the fur on Tails chest hearing the young boy scream passed his closed lips. "You have to endure the rest of the way and hold still. Otherwise I may rip more than just your skin off." Abigale look into the kit's eyes. "I'm starting at the torso again." She digs her fingers in the kit's flesh and pulls at the fur around his waist.

Tails hands clenched into fists, mouth still unmoved but a silent scream can still be heard. He could feel the female yanking at his fur coat pulling it inside out, showing much of the pink flesh underneath the skin and structure of muscles. His tails now only bone and muscle twitch and shiver, slamming against the metallic table underneath him, causing more pain to travel through his body.

Abigale paid no mind to the young kit's pain, face remaining stoic and emotions nonexistent. She lifts Tails arms to pull the skin up to his chest. She bunches the detached fur coat up to Tails shoulders. Grabbing her scalpel, she cuts halfway up the biceps on both arms and then places the scalpel back down. "I'm going to lift you up, so brace yourself." She arranges the bony tails to the side so he wasn't sitting on them and lifts Tails in an upright position hearing more screaming from the kit. Next, she begins to peel the skin from the arm, starting from the chest and to the elbow. "Unclench your hands," she said as she peels the skin off Tails' elbow, "I don't want to snap tendons."

Tails could blink now and move his lips, "Go…to hell." He choked out words feeling his elbow being bent towards his chest and skin peeling from his shoulders. "AH!" He shouts as the female yank the skin around his wrists.

She flicks the boy's ear, catching his attention. "Relax," she coax the kit's hand to open, "your hands. The more tense you are the harder it is to avoid severe injury." She waits for Tails' to calm down seeing the young kit taking deep breaths. "I'm continuing…so don't move." She takes her scalpel and begins to cut around the fingers, leaving the pads of the finger tips alone. "In one go I'm going to tear off your flesh from your hand in three…" Tails looks at the woman in fear, "Two…" Abigale positions herself and get a tight grip around the skin, "One…" Tails closes his eyes tightly.

_Oh my God!_

Tails, having full control back in his arms at the worst possible moment, on reflex grabs his fleshy arm with the other making him again move it away reacting to when he grabbed his arm. He screams and cries, taking deep breath in-between his continuing swears. Snot was dripping down his nose, blood-shot eyes open in pain, and face once more soaked with tears.

As Tails was hollering in pain, Abigale cleans the bloody spots on Tails' former inverted fur coat. She looks at her progress so far admiring the skill and work of peeling flesh off a living person: twin tails, feet, legs, chest, back, and arms fully intact and together. She contemplates her next move knowing well the head will be the hardest part.

"Why?" Tails coughs out eyes looking into Abigale's.

"Do you know how much fur coat is worth? About six million per at most," Abigale takes up her scalpel and grips Tails' other fur covered arm. "Usually Mobians would put up their coats and skins for donation once they die, but by that time it would be ruined or worthless due to old age and destruction of tissue." She cuts Tails arm as she did to the previous one.

"What kind of people wants such things?" Tails clenches his teeth feeling the scalpel's sting. He felt the female pull off his skin from his elbow.

"What, you think everyone fancies advanced electronics and carpets?" She peels off the skin from Tails shoulders. "Everyone has their taste in things. Take your friend Sonic for instance, he loves chili dogs. You however love your machines; both different but loved just alike. People fancy fur for color, texture, rarity of species, or unique traits." She reaches to Tails' wrist. "You were kidnapped and brought to me because of your two tails: an extremely rare mutation." She places down her scalpel and gets into place, "Once more on a count of three…two…one." She rips off the flesh in one go.

Tails muffled his screaming and clenched his eyes tight, knowing what pain to expect. He didn't move his hands in fear of causing more pain and kept his muscles relaxed as much as possible. He body shakes and shivers, bony tails twitching from side to side but forcefully kept still from causing any more pain.

"I see you're starting to listen to me," Abigale cleans off the blood spots on the pink flesh, "relaxing helps cope with pain…on many levels." She bunches all the fur up to Tails' neck. "I need you to lay back down."

Tails' obeyed moving his tails in the least painful position and slowly descends on his back with Abigale helping him. "Are you going to kill me?" He hisses in pain as flesh met cold metal.

"No, I won't." She smooths out Tails' detached fur making sure nothing was out-of-place. "You my friend are the youngest I have ever had. I mostly worked on teenagers and young adults. The majority died during the operation because they couldn't relax, or committed suicide once done." She walks away from the table grabbing two bottles, a cup, and needle. "Only three willing participants lived on as Robians." She places down her items next to her scalpel.

Tails' looks at the items the female had chosen. "Why…Robians?" He had difficulty breathing, feeling his exposed flesh burning.

"They couldn't grow back their coats…except for one. Also they wanted to attend to their lives like they did before they had their organs removed. Not doing so would need various tubes, oxygen masks, electronic wheel chair and many other expenses to keep them alive." Abigale fills the cup with water and opens one of the bottles. "I'm afraid you may just live that life, seeing you are too young." Abigale looks to the side in thought. "Or…maybe not…but it's risky." She takes four gel pills from the bottle and recaps it.

"What is it?" Tails wondered, hoping his life doesn't end in being in a wheel chair. The mere thought was devastating.

"I could wrap your body in synthetic material and have fake fur glued to your body. That way your skin would naturally grow back and you get to move around as you normally would. Problems would be tearing, senses of touch, temperature, eating, hearing, or walking." Abigale holds up the pills to Tails' mouth, "Pain killers…"

Tails' opens his mouth and takes the pills in, followed by the cup of water Abigale provided. "Thank you…" He relaxes more knowing the burning sensation will go away soon.

"Once the pills start kicking in I'm going to let you take some sleep medicine. You will be out so I would continue on your head, cutting around the eyes. I will cut off your ears and cut through your nose as well as your lips, so once you wake up you will barely hear anything and lose capability for speech. Your fur coat would be completely removed and you will be immobilized with an IV and urethra attached to you. Any requests before we move on?" She spoke professionally, as though the speech was routine.

Tails', falling to his fate, ask for the first thing on his mind, "Can I have some candy?"

"I have lollipops and chocolate bars."

"The chocolate bar, please." Tails watch Abigale walk out of the room to get requested candy. He looks up to the ceiling no longer feeling pain on his body but lots of pressure and absence of heat. "I hope Sonic doesn't find me like this."


	3. Most Are Patients, Others Guests

**Chapter 2:**

**Most Are Patients, Others Guests**

A twenty-seven year old Mobian, height an exact four feet, tends to her garden in the front of her two story house. She was a black and white Ferret with pointy ears and long thick tail, sometimes easily mistaken for a skunk. Brown gardening gloves adorned hands, blue Capri drapes her legs, and long sleeved green t-shirt covered entire torso. She has a small hand shovel in one hand and a pot of flowers in the other.

"Good morning, Abigale!" A cry from another older female, "I see you're tending your garden again." On the other side of fence only a few feet away was an elderly pink poodle waving to the ferret, she recognize as her next door neighbor.

The ferret named Abigale smile to her neighbor, "Good morning to you too Ms. Poodle!" She shouts back in glee. "Ever since Eggman's schemes started I've been neglecting my beauties for the longest time. Thanks to Sonic I can finally get back to my Larkspur." She indicates to the tall blue flowers in her hand.

"It's good to see you are working in your garden again dear. I was afraid with all the fighting going around I wouldn't see the vibrate colors anymore." The elder takes a deep breath and sighs in happiness, "Little Eden." The neighbor waves at Abigale, "Keep up the good work dear, I'll see you when I can!" The elder walks off, continuing to which every location she was heading.

"Okay Ms. Poodle! Have a great day!" Abigale sets the flowers down to wave her neighbor good-bye. Once the old woman was out of sight Abigale gets to work on her garden patch. Her face turn blank and stoic and eyes concentrating on her objective, hands and arms working effortlessly.

Abigale gets off her hands and dusts them off. She looks at her work making sure not a thing was out of order. She reaches over once more pulling a weed she overlooked. Now her work was complete, beautiful Larkspur standing in the flower bed, dancing in the gentle breeze of the wind. She gets up and dusts off her pants, grabbing the stack of empty pots and shovel.

"You have a very pretty garden miss." A small voice rang to Abigale's left just feet away from her. It was a girl rabbit in an orange dress with two others with her; a Chao and black Hedgehog.

Abigale smile at the young girl, "Thank you. I'm quite famous for garden; people around here call it Little Eden." The female looks between the hedgehog and rabbit. "My name is Abigale Fields; I've never seen your faces before."

"I'm Cream the Rabbit," she points to herself, then points to the Chao and hedgehog, "This is my friend Cheese and Shadow the Hedgehog. We were going to Ms. Poodle's house to give her some cookies." She holds her box full of cookies, the aroma of oatmeal raisin cookies wafted through the air.

Abigale's smile never faltered. Her memory quickly recalls the neighbor leaving her house but never coming back. "Oh, she's not in today. She left a few hours ago. I don't know when she's coming back, but I can give them to her if you like."

"Oh, no I couldn't."Cream looks sadly at her box, "I wanted to apologize when I see her."

Abigale nods in understanding, "Why not come inside my house then. You and your friend could wait until Ms. Poodle comes back."

"Oh, you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Abigale walks up to the porch and places the pots and shovels on one of the end tables on her porch.

Cream, Cheese, and Shadow walk through the front yard follow Abigale along the stone pathway toward the house. Once all were inside Abigale takes off her shoes in the doorway, "Just make yourselves at home. The living room is on the right side, connected to the kitchen, and the bathroom is located across the hallway to the left side of the house. It's the in one room with purple carpeting. I'm going upstairs to take a shower." She goes upstairs and disappears round the corner to the right side.

"Wow, this house is huge! Don't you think?" Cream cheerfully smiles at Cheese. "What do you think Mr. Shadow?" She looks at her traveling companion.

Shadow looks around the house as he makes his way to the living room. The main hall had brown wooden flooring with and grandfather clock ticking away at the far end. The living room as well had curtains at every widow, white carpeting, and large stereo on the far side next to a full book shelf, green couches, few lamps on end tables and mahogany coffee table completed with a cold fire place. The kitchen was separated with only a counter and bar table, stainless steel stove, microwave, an oven larger he'd ever seen before, a ticking clock on the wall, and a medium flat screen television hanging on the wall between the kitchen and living room; peach and orange decorations covered the kitchen from tile flooring to hanging lamps.

One thing that stuck out to Shadow that unnerved him to no end…pictures. There were no pictures, anywhere. Not even the evidence of empty frames, or random art work bought from cheap stores. The walls were clean and naked, making the house feeling emptier.

Shadow compressed a shiver, "I think we should leave."

The front doorbell rings along with loud banging at the door. "Abigale!" A male voice calls from the front, "Are you in there?"

On cue Abigale rushes down the stairs in her bathrobe, obviously naked underneath. "Hold on!" She opens the front door. "What is it Justin?" She asked the ruffled lion on her porch, he was wearing combat boots and a pair of gloves with blue braces around his upper arms.

"I…I need…I need the money." He fidgets with his hands. "I already went through the procedures and got my check ups. Here," he takes out folded papers from his pocket, "my medical records from yesterday." He paces nervously.

"Calm yourself, Justin." She looks at the papers and the folds them back up. "Wait in the living room and relax. There's tea in the upper cupboards and snacks in the fridge." She smiles pleasantly, guiding the twitchy lion in her house. Over Justin's shoulder, Abigale spots her neighbor Ms. Poodle walking back to her house. "I have guests, so behave."

Abigale shuts the door behind Justin and walks to the living room. "Ms. Poodle is home now." She smiles at Cream, "Forgive me, I'm not exactly dressed. But it was nice meeting you Cream, Cheese, Shadow." She sticks her hand out and shakes their hands. She guides them to the front door, holding the door open with one hand while keeping her bathrobe closed with the other. "Have a nice day!"

"You too, Ms. Abigale," Cream calls back as she rushes off towards Ms. Poodle.

Shadow stops in the doorway and glances at Abigale, staring into her eyes. There he saw it, "I can see through your mask." He sees a silent threat flash across her eyes. "Don't bother pretending, I know when I see a liar."

Abigale's smirk was emotionless, a face that shows emotion but give no feeling. "It takes one to know one Mr. Hedgehog." Her smirk falls and face becomes still, lifeless as a mannequin. "Pray we never meet again." She nods to him good-bye. Shadow steps down the porch not bothering to look back as he knew well the female's eyes were sheering into his skull. Once guests were out of sight Abigale closes the door and walks back to the living room.

Justin the Lion was standing in the kitchen heating some tea. "I'm going to take a shower. Keep yourself relaxed and calm." She disappears once more up the stairs, showering.

Justin sits down in the living room nervous but still. He sips the herbal tea and munches on the cheese, crackers, and fruit found in the kitchen. His mane and fur was clean and thoroughly groomed. Being a lion he stood taller than most Mobians, but no taller than a human adult. Once he finished his snacks he poured more tea into his cup and grab the remote, clicking on the television.

Abigale walks down the stairwell with flats on her feet, knee high skirt, and a long turtle neck covering her entire torso. She did not wear Mobius' fashion trend gloves, but rubber gloves you see on doctors. Walking inside the living room Abigale catches Justin's attention.

Abigale went to the fireplace picking up the fire poker off the nearby rack and stabs the side of the fireplace opening a secret doorway in the main hall. "Follow me."She places the poker back on the rack and walks into the small sterile white room, Justin not too far behind. Once both were inside, Abigale punches in codes, closing the doors and sending the small room downward. A few more seconds and the doors open to a new room.

Justin slowly walks inside the pure room, memorized by the cleanness and vast space in the room. The lights in the ceiling were bright, smooth metal and tile flooring with drainage lined up against the wall, clear shower curtains hang from the ceiling lined up in a circular position in the middle of the room. On the far side of the wall were tubes, tools, and metal cabinets hanging on the wall, bio-hazard trash can, box of rubber gloves, metal desk and an electronic wheelchair. The gentle clinging and clanking of chains can be heard but not seen.

"Take off your clothes and put them next to the door." Abigale walks up to the middle of the room and pulls back the curtains revealing the metallic operation table with buckets, tubes, and funnels underneath. Next to the table was a metallic sink and counter. "Once you're undressed, lay on the table." Abigale walks over to the desk area and pulls out a clear plastic body suit.

Justin did as he was told, taking off his gloves and arm rings, his shoes being the last. He walks up to the table and sits down, nervous. "What do you usually do in here?"

Abigale answers back, voice echoing off the walls as she continued fiddling with whatever was at her desk. "Surgery, mostly…liver, hearts, kidneys, pelts, and at rare times bones." Abigale walks over to Justin with a metal comb in her hand. "I had lots of…hands-on experience with unwilling participants." She combs Justin's mane, checking through his fur. She works her way quickly down Justin's back. "No scaring…stretch marks…or stitching…" She walks around and combs through the front of Justin's torso. "No fleas, ticks, or any sign of bruising."

Justin blushes as Abigale checks his genital area.

"No sign of diseases," Abigale stares for a while, "a virgin." Justin's blush covered his entire face. Abigale puts down the comb and looks over Justin's face. "You've broken your nose…twice it seems. Ears are pierced and whiskers are completely intact." Abigale grabs Justin's paws and became angry, "Declawed…why?"

Justin frowns, "I got into a fight, sliced through a bear's face. Jerk took it to court…my actions were declared _attempted murder_. So I had a choice either to spend time behind bars or lose the claws." Justin moves his fingers around, trying to get the feeling of his claws extending. "I choose prison but Pops had me declawed just to keep the family image."

"Humph…savages." Abigale scoffs at the mentioning. "Your records say you're nineteen." She checks Justin's feet, seeing they were declawed as well. "…Pisses me off, those fiends!" She glares daggers at the declawed appendages. "…Can't sell your coat as a rug or mannequin because of your missing claws. I can however give it away as a fur coat to wear." She thinks for a while face once more expressionless. "You are a pedigree, a long unbroken linage of lion royalty dating back to the medieval century." She nods to herself knowing well of her patient. "Since you are the only one in your family willing to give away your fur and in supreme condition… it will earn twelve billion in the market, and double that once you become a Robian." She sighs, "Why do you want money?"

Justin shakes his head, "Pops gave all inheritance to my kid brother and unborn baby sister. I got nothing. I dropped out of college, I got no job, and my family disowned me because my girlfriend's pregnant, they think it's mine."

"Who's your Girlfriend?"

"She's a tiger…the Siberians."

"My, Mai Lang?" Abigale had a gleam in her eyes. "That's impressive; I've heard many tales of men being beaten by her fists just for trying to get under her skirt." She moves behind Justin and checks the tail.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Justin joke, "I hope she doesn't change her mind about me…once I become a Robian." He frowns.

Abigale felt no sympathy nor gave one. "I'm going to give you a special poison. It's from a plant rarely grown in Emerald Forest called _Lithius_. It will paralyze your body, but it will not take away the senses of pain. It will last for about a few hours given by your size, which is more than enough time." Abigale walks over to the counter and pulls out a small jar filled with orange petals. "Any questions before we begin?"

Justin was confused, worry evident on his face. "You don't have any anesthetics?"

Abigale uncaps the jar, "Eggman's need for destroying everything around him just to create a theme park injured many Mobians on the battlefield if not killed. And because his ongoing destructive ways, medical supplies are needed for the soldiers." Abigale takes one petal and hands it Justin. "I can however give you sleep medicine, overdosing you so chances of awakening may be impossible. But doing so might kill you and I won't be able to tell for I have no heart monitor. You have a higher chance of surviving from shocks of pain than you do with sleep medicine."

Justin gave her an unsure look.

Abigale stares, "I work for the black market and business must be kept under radar."

"Oh," Justin understood, knowing any purchase of any electronic is traceable. "So what happens when you're done?"

"By that time you should still be alive with only pieces of fat, muscles, cartilage, bones showing, and asleep from the medicine. A few men will come and take you to a hospital to turn you into a Robian. Your hide will be tanned, branded, tailored, and sold to the highest bidder. I will deliver your money personally, so no suspensions will be raised. I'll just be your typical old friend just passing by in the neighborhood." She gives a fake smile, "Or if you're dead your body will be sent to the morgue, a notification will be sent to your loved ones and the money will go to me!" Her smile vanishes, stirring Justin on edge.

"Why you?"

"For keeping quiet, though I don't need it; either way I get paid." Abigale closes the cap to the bottle full of flower petals. "Shall we begin?"

Justin stares at the small narrow thin orange-red petal in his hand. He nods and eats the plant, confirming his choice and sealing his fate. He lies down on the table and kept his eye sight to the ceiling. "Why do this anyway? …I mean, how did you get in this position?"

Abigale fixes Justin's laying position, spreading his legs, arms, and tail inches apart. She recalls the Mobians that came and left in her life counting the names and faces with no name. "Many died in the war. The call for doctors beyond demand…I am gifted with photographic memory and attended college at the age of eleven. Once I received my Bachelors, the military used me to create stronger and faster soldiers. All those brought to me were drafted, none of them truly volunteered." Abigale puts on her plastic body suit, starting with the feet. "Then came along a mechanical genius and Robians started coming into existence. I was sent back to college like nothing happened." Plastic now covered her legs. "As I continued my studies it was then I realized…I missed cutting into their flesh, breaking bones, seeing my patients thrive after tortuous exposure. Amazed of how the body can withstand so much and survive." Abigale shivers in excitement, hissing between her teeth and sighing. "So, I went into surgery. It was then the Mafia caught up to me and here I am, cutting patients on a regular." Abigale looks at Justin snapping her fingers around the ears and tapping the side of the eyelids.

Justin couldn't move, but he was still breathing. As Abigale snaps his ears didn't move in the usual twitch reaction. When she pressed against his eyelids, he couldn't blink or twitch. He was completely immobile but conscious.

Abigale stares in his eyes, "Endure and stay calm." Moving back to her counter Abigale picks up her scalpel and a swab. She parts the fur in the mane and makes her first incision on the chest. The skin gave away easily under the sharp blade, there was no blood but it was clear Justin was in pain as his eyes tear up. "You're handling it well." Abigale complemented. She cuts more down Justin's body passing his rib cage.

Justin felt the sting of the blade traveling down his body, but he dealt with worse pain before. The cut felt like a large paper cut compared to all the injuries he earned in his life from crazy stunts in sports and beatings from fights. He was nervous but calm with a continuous nagging feeling he was in trouble.

A phone rings.

Abigale shakes her head, "I'm busy."

The phone continues ringing.

"Pardon me," Abigale places down the scalpel on the counter and walks away from the operation table to the desk. With eased practice Abigale answers the phone with her tail and balances on her shoulder, "This is Abigale Fields, may I ask who is calling me?" She answers cheerfully; unbeknownst to the caller she wasn't smiling. She walks back to her patient and picks up her scalpel.

"Ah Doctor Fields..! You may not remember me - then again you have photographic memory. I'm Doctor Richards, Robert Richards from the bio-department." A deep male voice rang from the phone.

Abigale picks up the scalpel once more, "Yes, the German Sheppard, I remember you." She still spoke with a cheerful voice.

"I'm having, er-difficulty with a certain _study_. I was hoping to get you opinion on the subject."

Abigale smirks, "Oh," she continues working on Justin, now cutting his abdomen. "I warned you didn't I. All these years and now you come for help." Her voice was mellow, losing the cheerfulness she gave only seconds ago.

"Well, yes…but this is a matter of life and death. You see I have this patient who's in need of, uh-_repairs_." He pauses, "He's been living his life as a Robian for a few years but – now his body is rejecting the robotization…as though it's reversing the process. I don't understand how, but its happening."

Abigale stops cutting, turning all her attention to the dog on the line. "I'm guessing your patient isn't the only one." Abigale stated, knowing well of what was to come.

"No…I'm afraid not." The dog sighs loudly, sounding tired and hopeless. "Listen, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll even…I'll even _supply_ you if it means you come down here and help me! My reputation is the line!"

Abigale looks at Justin, contemplating her choices. "No need, pay me six million dollars in unmarked cash. I want it now, or you won't get anything from me." Abigale twirls the scalpel in her hand, slowly rotating it around all her fingers.

There was a deep breath take and a long silence. "How soon will you get here?"

Abigale smirks darkly, "As soon as you come through with the money. I'll be there in a few hours." Abigale hangs up the phone and looks down at Justin. "It seems you get to keep your fur for another time." Abigale sets down her scalpel and picks up a needle filled with blue fluid. "This," she injects the needle into Justin, "will help with your scars." She places the empty needle to the side. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be back with the six million for you to take home."Abigale closes Justin's eyes. "Bandages are in the left cabinet." She walks to the desk and quickly takes off the plastic suit. "What a waste."

Abigale walks out of her house locking the front door. She walks down the pathway only to be greeted by Cream and her friends. "Hi Ms. Abigale, I was wondering if you wanted some cookies."

"What happened with Ms. Poodle?" Abigale ask with a smile and a sound of worry in her voice.

Shadow clenches his fists and tensed his shoulders. Cheese hugged Cream when a frown appeared on her face. "She accepted the apology, but…uh…"

Shadow growls, "She decided to insult her cooking and spat the cookies on her ash tray. I decided to give her a piece of my mind."

Abigale raised an eyebrow in interest. She knew Ms. Poodle was a strung up woman and hated rabbits with a passion. Then again Ms. Poodle was a mix breed of Grey Hound, Poodle, and Boston terrier. Not known to most, Mobians Dogs were different breeds because their ancestors held traditions and cultures unique to their own species. Ms. Poodle descending from a traditional breed of great hunters, the Grey Hounds was only instinct and culture for her to dislike certain species of Mobians, especially rabbits.

"Don't take it too personally Cream; she is a _dog_ by nature." Abigale said cheerfully. Shadow rolled his eyes, getting the double meaning of what Abigale said. "I'll take your cookies Cream, I'm sure they are delicious." She takes one of the cookies out of the box and smiles, "These are quite good!" She takes the box and nods to Cream in thanks. "I'll make sure to tell my friends about your wonderful cookies Cream."

Cream smiles like the sun, beaming full of light. "Thank you Ms. Abigale!"

"You're quite welcome. Not to be rude but I must get going," Abigale walks pass the group and down the side walk. "Have a good day!" She waves back for a while and continues on her way.


	4. A Murderer and A Savior, Never A Hero

**Chapter 3:**

**A Murderer and A Savior, Never A Hero**

When Abigale walks she likes to revisit events in her past life deep within her mind to past time. Usually she'll visit her favorite and peaceful of days but her mind focused on a more recent event, last night…

_There was loud banging at the door. It was night… _

There was loud banging at the door. It was night, dark both inside and outside the house. Abigale flings the blanket to the side and rolls out of bed. She wore no clothing as she slept but grabs her robe off the hanger and puts it on out of modesty. She walks out of her bedroom and down the stairs, heading to the front door not bothering to flick on the lights as her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

The doorbell was push several times with more banging. Abigale rubs her eyes and walks, knowing well who it was at the door. She opens the door in her sleep like state, "Wipe your feet before you come in." She backs out of the door way and stands to the side watching the group of men slowly filling in the hallway silently.

They were the Mafia; The Stoats. The Stoats are large short-tailed black tip weasels, but the last person who called them that had more than his balls removed. All of the members were thorough breed with distinguishing coat patterns; those of the main bloodline have snow-white coats and others with brown and white coats are from different regions. Those born with white coats have the right to lead the group and own all the businesses; others were loyal right hand men, or just plain goons.

It surprised Abigale none when the leader of the group walks up and kisses her hand, bowing a little as he did so. He smiles, "Good mornin' Ms. Fields. Hope I didn't disturb your rest much." The stoat that kissed her hand was Albert Anastasia IV, a snow-white forty-six year old stoat. As he released her hand he looks back to the group and signals them with a wave of his hand.

Two males had dragged in a Mobian with a black bag over his head. His clothes were torn, bloody, and shredded in some places; no doubt roughen up before he came here. The Mobian was tied with both arms behind him and legs together by rope. The tail was long and hairless, clearly a rodent.

"I have business that needs handlin' of your _expertise_. You see this son-ova-bitch," Albert slaps upside the tied Mobian's head, "fuck my wife and ran off with a quarter ova million dollars."

"And she loved it too, yah fat fuck!" The tied Mobian yelled past his gag.

The stoat holding the Mobian on the right side punches the male in the kidney. "Watch your fucking mouth; you're in a presence of a lady."

Abigale yawns, covering her mouth. "I'll get dressed. Just take him down stairs and strap him to the chains." She turns up the stairs and head to her bedroom.

"I appreciate it Ms. Fields." Albert calls to her. "Alright," he looks to his men, "Vinny go activate the elevator. Frank, Joey go keep look out. Bring that fuck ova here." He walks further down the main hallway as the other three did as they were told.

Vinny walks over to the fireplace and grabs the poker, shoving the instrument in the side of the fireplace. The elevator reveals itself and opens, Albert and the two stoats holding the tied Mobian walks inside the white elevator. After placing the fire poker back on the rack, Vinny jogs into the hallway and enters the elevator with the others. Albert punches in the codes and the elevator closes, going down below the house to the secret room.

As the doors open to the lower room, Albert walks to the middle of the room and stands a bit to the side. Vinny walks to the desk in the room and pushes a hidden button underneath. Double doors hidden in the far side of the room in the back opens, it was a shelf containing hanging chains, whips, collars, blades of various kinds, a stack of folded clothing, and a Mobian skeleton standing model. The two stoats holding the tied Mobian takes their prisoner to the middle of the room, holding him steady. Albert grabs the chains and straps the prisoner to the metal operation table, each limb stretched out to each corner.

Albert nods to Vinny, "Lift 'em up!" He walks over to the end of the operation table. Vinny pushes another button underneath the table, making the operation table turn upright.

As the table was lifting the prisoner was forced to stand in an uncomfortable position with the heels of his feet clinging to the bottom end of the table and hanging by his chained arms. As the table stood upright, Albert was standing in front the prisoner as the two stoats that held the tied Mobian by the arms stood a bit off to the side behind Albert.

Albert takes a pair of gloves out of his pockets and puts them on. "So before the lady gets here, let's talk." He rips off the bag off of the Mobian's head, and then roughly yanks the gag off the possum's mouth. "Who sent you?"

The possum just sneers with no words leaving his lips.

The elevator opens once more, Abigale walks into the room fully dressed and in her plastic suit. She walks with grace, face stoic but the gleam in her eyes shows interest and upcoming excitement. She stops to stand next to Albert, staring at the possum chain to the table.

"Ms. Fields would you cut off his ear please." Albert looks to his gloves, stretching certain areas that were tight around his hands.

Abigale moves around the upright table and makes her way to the shelf of dark instruments. After seeing a few blades in her hands she grabs the butter knife. Walking back and making her way around, Abigale looks at the prisoner. "What's your name?"

The prisoner was confused. He looks at Albert and then back at Abigale.

"The lady asked you a question possum." The stoat that punched the possum earlier spoke.

"Keep quiet and watch Nicky. Let Ms. Fields work her magic."

Abigale gently glides the butter knife on the possum's face, teasing the Mobian. "What…is…your…name..?" Abigale stops the butter knife in the joint of the jaw and pressed hard.

"Ah…Kevin Jones!" He shouts in pain.

Abigale takes the butter knife off the possum's face. "Kevin…Try not scream to loud. If you do I'll make the pain last longer." Abigale lines the butter knife between the top of the ear and head.

"Wait…wait…" Kevin begins to panic.

Abigale cuts into the possum's ear, digging out as much cartilage as she could. The butter knife – not really cutting but tearing and ripping, sports blood barely making a centimeter in the cartilage. Kevin starts to scream in pain and Abigale stops cutting. She glares at Kevin, "I said try not to scream." She pulls away the butter knife. "Could one of you get a full body mirror? There should be one in the guest room."

A few minutes pass and Vinny was holding up the full body mirror, facing it to Kevin.

"Let's continue shall we," Abigale realign the butter knife, "Try not to scream this time." She rips into the possum's flesh a bit slower than earlier.

Kevin was horrified, not only could he feel the butter knife ripping ear off but he could see what the female ferret was doing making the experience all that more terrifying. Try all his might to remain silent with the burning pain – heat and ripping – was coming from the butter knife slowly cutting away his ear, barely an inch in and he felt he was in hell. He was crying in pain, tears falling from his face. He was begging in his mind for the torture to end, for the female to quickly be done with. But he knew she was prolonging it, all because he yelled in pain.

Abigale stops half way and walks around the table to turn on the faucet, cleaning off the knife. "You're handling this quite well Kevin. Just a few more minutes and we should be done."

Kevin stares into the mirror seeing his left ear hang half way off. He could see inside his left ear more than he used to, indent and craters with little hairs in his ears sticking out of blood. The blood was running half way down his face not all that splattered. It was amazingly light compared to what he'd seen in movie films and television, all gushing and splashing everywhere. But it hurt all the same…He didn't dare move his ears.

Abigale walks back around the table and pulls on Kevin's ear, tugging the half cut ear away from the head. Kevin starts to cry again as his sensitive ears being pulled but dares not to yell or make loud sounds. Abigale continues her way down the ear; concentrating on her work she begins to hum a song.

It was at the last bit of flesh, cartilage, which Abigale simply yanked the ear off. "I'm finished," she dangles the possum's ear in front of his face, "should I go for the other one?" Abigale stares deep within Kevin's eyes, piercing him as though she was reading his mind.

"No," Kevin speaks with a shuddering voice. It was clear the male feared the Ferret.

Abigale nods in acceptance and walks around Kevin ear still hanging in her fingers. Albert walks up to Kevin a smug smile on his face. "Now that I have your attention, tell me who sent you?"

Kevin glares at the Stoat, fury in his heart. "Fuck you…weasel bastards!" The possum may fear the Ferret but not the Stoats, he already made the decision of dying before he betrays anyone.

Nicky charges at the chained possum fist held high. Abigale jumps from around the corner and stops Nicky from attacking the possum by capturing his fist in her hand. "Must you always resort to violence when insulted?" Nicky eyes grew in surprise, and then back away slowly. He dared not challenge the female. Abigale looks to Albert, "May I?" Albert gives her the okay with a nod of his head.

"Nicky," the said stoat looks at his leader, "go bring some chairs from the kitchen." Nicky leaves to get the chairs, and the rest of the stoats stand back to watch Abigale torture the possum.

Abigale stands in front of Kevin staring into the possum's eyes. Kevin could feel himself shrinking inside. Abigale holds up a small kitchen knife with a blade no bigger than three inches. "I know this blade may look small, but this is the sharpest blade on the entire planet. It could cut paper with the gentlest of touches, however it never been tested on a living being." She holds the knife between her thumb and index finger, the rest held away from the handle of the blade. "Let's test this shall we."

The blade, ever so slowly, press against the possum's skin, feeling like a brush of a feather. Only by the tips of the blade Abigale glide it down the possum's under arms. She then pulls away and watches the small trace of the blade turn into a large cut, bleeding from top to bottom.

Kevin could see in the mirror and feel it upon his skin, the small blade dancing on his skin like a gentle breeze. He squirms not like what the blade did to his arm. As though his mind just notice what happened to his body, senses of pain come cutting in his brain. He hisses in pain finally registering the pain he was in.

"Does this hurt Kevin?" Abigale looks between Kevin's eyes and the cut she created. When she didn't get a response, Abigale rips open the shirt and nicks him with the small knife across his chest. "How about know Kevin?" she still didn't get a response, so she makes a cut across his abdomen. "Tell me Kevin…" she gently guides the knife across the male's left nipple "…does it hurt?" She makes three more cuts on the male's torso.

Kevin was panting, pain piercing his mind and throbbing after each cut made. It was funny because they shouldn't hurt; it was no different from getting paper cuts from cardboard boxes. But the ferret…the female…Abigale made them feel like they were on fire, she made them stab his mind and tear down his barriers. He felt weak, open, defeated. And the way she spoke his name…so plain and emotionless he felt disgusted and ashamed of his name, wishing he never had one.

"Tell me Kevin and I will stop." No response. Abigale sighs and pulls down the male's pants and undergarments. She makes the blade rub the male's inner right thigh. She waits a moment for the male to register the pain, and then she points to the male's private parts. She speaks in a gentle tone, almost whispering her next words, "Does it hurt Kevin?"

His eyes open wide as he saw what she was pointing at. When she spoke her last words, he knew she was having fun and mocking him for it. But Abigale never once revealed emotion…His last reserve broke knowing what she was willing to do next. "Yes – fuck stop it! Please...fucking…stop!" He sobs, tears in his eyes.

The men in the background were impressed and Albert smiles. Albert walks forward and stands next to Abigale, his smile never leaving his face. "Now tell me who sent you."

Silence…The possum still wouldn't give up information.

It was at this time Nicky came back into the room with chairs in his arms. "Idiot still wouldn' talk."

Albert shakes his head but smirks, "He still wants to play the tough guy." He crosses his arms, "Last time I'll ask, who sent you…Well?" The Mobian possum was still silent. "Ms. Fields..." Albert walks back and sits down in one of the chairs Nicky brought.

Abigale watches Albert take his seat with the others. Once she had a full audience, the stoats sitting in chairs, Abigale walks over to the shelf and takes a cup, paint brush, and a canister labeled salt. She walks over to the counter and places the salt down then turns on the water. She fills up the cup with water and turns off the faucet, placing the cup down next to the salt. She opens the salt and pours some into the water filled cup, and then mixes it with the paint brush.

Picking up the salt water cup she continues to mix with the paint brush, walking around the upright table to stand in front of Kevin. Abigale removes the paint brush from the cup, drawing the brush against the edge of the cup to get rid of excess. Abigale stares into Kevin's eyes. "This is salt water," she indicates to the cup, "I will apply the sodium liquid onto you wounds, causing your nerves…to send signals of pain to your brain. Kevin try not to cry, for every tear I'll add more salt to the mixture." She guides the wet paint brush to Kevin's arm where she first cut him with the kitchen knife.

_The sound of an ambulance rings in her ears, piercing her mind…_

The sound of an ambulance rings in her ears, piercing her mind like ice-cold water. She watches the ambulance rush into the parking lot stopping in the emergency parkway. The EMT's rush out of the driver and passenger sent and opens the back, taking a person a stretcher out. Nurses rushes out of the building taking the stretcher and guiding the patient inside the building.

Abigale walks quicker up to the group on close inspection seeing the patient on the stretcher was in fact a Robian; a Mobian turn robotic. Abigale looks to the side and confirms her suspensions; she was at the Robian hospital facility, The Richards' Foundation Hospital. Abigale shows a small smile, knowing how and why the place came to be…

Many loved ones had perished throughout the recent wars, never to see their families again. However that was changed by one Mobian, Robert Richards. A German Sheppard scientist with a Bachelor's degree in the Bio-engineering career and successful business for developing robotization that saved many Mobians from death or fatal injuries. He's a famous hero in medicine and technological science with unique combination that had saved many lives. Without him the famous Sonic the Hedgehog would never had known his father and his uncle would've been dead months ago.

Some views change after an unfortunate incident…

Robert's work was stolen and then changed by Doctor Robotnik, an insane man who started the Mobian and Robian civil war. The Mobians who went under robotization, now called Robians, were forced under Robotnik's power with their freedom swiped away and minds enslaved. The war threw everyone into chaos, feelings and choices were confused as Mobians armed against the ones they loved. The blame was never on set on Robert but his _former_ assistant. After the war Robert continued his work and improved robotization, shooting technology beyond advanced.

Abigale had warned him and told of the consequences, but Robert held no attention seeing her only as a _kit_. An insult and embarrassment Abigale could never forget.

Now Robert was regretting his past, hoping beyond hope the ferret would look past old flames and help him in the least. He looks at his files of the current Robians brought in to him because of their mysterious condition – reversed robotization. One Robian was half way back to normal, seven were immediately brought in because their past fatal injuries had come back and four were just starting. It unnerved him to no end, because if one died…

_No, Abigale will come. I must have hope._

He would be ruined and be known as a fraud.

A door could he heard knocking, "Professor…" it was one his employees, "Another had been brought in."

Robert gets up from his office chair and opens the door. "Just fine, let me see the patient."

"Of course," The employee led Robert to the Robian currently waiting. "This one's is faster than the rest. He's already suffering from internal bleeding he earned twenty years back. Uh," the employee reads off the chart, "He was injured during the civil war; broken ribs, and shrapnel that pierced his kidney. There was no time to take him to the hospital, so emergency robotization was called."

"By Chaos, Why didn't you call for me sooner?" Roberts runs down the hall, snatching the files from his employee. He was rushing past people, visitors, and laboratories heading to the room that held the dying patient. "Where the hell are you Abigale?" He said out loud to himself, picking up more speed as he ran. He busts open the door, "Where's the patient?"

"Took you long enough," Abigale finish stitching up the patient, a former Robian. "The bleeding wasn't that bad just a nick actually." She ties the end of the last stitching and cuts leftover wire. "Bones fragments were everywhere, so I had to remove some. The patient couldn't breathe properly so I had him connected to the respirator." She takes off her gloves and throws them away in the bio-waste bin, walks to the side of the room to washes her hands at the sink in the room, the nurses cleaning the wounds. "Is there something on your mind, Doctor Richards?" Abigale dries her hands and smirks at Robert.

Robert sighs, "Thank you. I was starting to think you'll never show." He smiles back.

Abigale nods and places down the towel she used. She walks up to Robert and takes the files from his hands, smirk still in place. "There was no time for anesthetics." Roberts ears perk up, "I bashed him upside the head with a broom stick." Abigale flips through the papers, "Nothing fatal, I assure you."

The nurses edged away from the female, not liking what they had witnessed earlier. Robert frowns knowing full well what Abigale was capable of, gripping his head shaking off the dark memories.

"Robert," She looks up and walks out of the room with Robert on her heels. "I need every file of every patient. I need their medical records as well their personal information." She stops in the hallway, eyes quickly taking in her surroundings, and then looks back at Robert. "But business before _pleasure_." Abigale stares into his eyes; her smirk falls as though it never existed.

Robert nods and takes out an envelope, folded to look like regular mail. "This is…all of it."

Abigale opens the envelope slightly and spots the thick green with a familiar marked one hundred signs. "Perfect," she stuffs the envelope in her skirt, hidden well from sight underneath the turtle neck, "so what is it you need?"

"I thought-

"It's called an illusion doctor Richards, an act for our lovely audience." Abigale points out to the nurses leaving the room they were in. "If you really need my assistance – seeing the likely possibility – then it's going to cost you more than a few simple million. Unless you accumulated the wealth of a true billionaire, you might as well show me what concerns you the most." She spoke in a mocking manner eyes never meeting the other Mobian. Abigale checks out her claws, perfectly filed but never clipped. "Or should I leave?"

"No-no, uh, no… I need help stopping the effects of – well – stopping whatever the hell is happening." He walks down the right corridor, leading Abigale past more labs. "As I'm sure you have witnessed, robotization is reversing. At first thought I assumed it was simple rejection coming from the body, but it's not. No sighs of allergic reaction, no negative feedbacks on scanners – just nothing. So I looked at the recent records of my patients, all were reported in the past to have fatal injuries. Something they all had in common." Robert opens the door for Abigale to walk through, "I wanted to do some comparisons so I ask for an old friend of mine to visit, to see if there were any significant difference."

Abigale walks inside the room and stops as she saw the family with the patient. Robert walks around Abigale and stands next to his patient, "Abigale I'm sure you're familiar with the Hedgehogs - Jules, Bernadette, and their son Sonic." Robert smiles to the family, "Jules this is an old college of mine, Abigale Fields."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hedgehog," She shakes the Hedgehog's hand with a smile. As Abigale felt the cold metal touch her hand, she suppressed the urge to flinch. "It's an honor to meet a war hero. Your son more so," she looks to the side and nods to Sonic with a bigger smile. Taking back her hand Abigale hides it behind her back, clenching it in fury.

Jules nods to Abigale, his voice sounding like a voice speaking through a microphone headset. "Thank you and I couldn't be more proud of my son." Sonic blushes and rubs the back of his head and a smile adoring his face.

"Now Jules," Robert began, "Abigale is here to examine you." Abigale walks to the nearby desk in the room and searches through the drawers. Robert paid no mind to the female ferret, "There's an incident going around," Abigale gives Robert a quick glance, "something changing within the robotization process that harms the host." Robert was lying and Abigale knew. "The reason I ask you to come is because I need to see if I missed anything – being the first Robian and all."

Jules LED eyes change to a shock expression, "I understand."

Abigale caught the look of worry on Sonic's and Bernadette's faces, knowing they fear losing Jules. Abigale finds what she looking for and hides it in her skirt. "Just a moment doctor Richards. I like to see the patient's medical records." She then quickly snaps on a pair of rubber gloves, they felt ticker than the regular custom brand.

"Oh, of course," Robert walks over to the computer screen hovered over the desk. "How could I forget?" Robert taps the screen and a holographic keyboard appears.

Abigale took the chance to walk up to Jules, her eyes observing the mechanics of robotization, but one thing stuck out the most was hidden well in plain sight. "Okay Jules," Jules looks at Abigale, "I like you to lift both arms for me?" Bernadette moves away from her husband to stand next to Sonic. Jules lifts his arms above his head, feeling weird with the random action. Abigale walks up to Jules and rubs her fingers along his sides, feeling cold metal.

Abigale shakes her head. "I need a comparison." Abigale turns to Sonic, "I know this is asking much but can you lift up your arms."

"Sure thing doc," Sonic raised his hands above his head, "should warn of the quills doc. They're sharper than they look."

Abigale moves her fingers against Sonic's sides, feeling muscle and bone underneath her fingers. The fur is thicker than she imagined and quills sharper than a porcupine's. No doubt the follicles are thicker than normal, making the removal of quills hurt and most likely bleed. Sonic laughs as Abigale's fingers trace his lowest ribs between the false ribs and floating ribs. "I see," Abigale takes her hand away and turns back to Jules. Sonic puts down his arms confused. Abigale moves back to Jules and once more checks his sides. Comparing the difference and similarities of the body structure, Abigale imagines touching Jules body in flesh.

Blue quills, thick fur, taller, bones fully developed, and…

"Here's the record Abigale," Robert turns the computer slightly her way. Abigale takes a quick glance at the monitor, imaginative photographic memory at work.

He had an impressive history; cracked skull, twisted ankles, multiple cases of broken bones, poisoning giving him temporary blindness, near death by suffocation, torn muscles, all sorts of bruising that came from fighting, electrocution, six surgeries – all involving the heart, and stabs wounds only on the arms and legs. The injury that broke the straw on the camel's back was truly fatal, if he didn't choose robotization Jules would've died a slow horrid death. Jules had taken a bullet to the chest by a sub-machine gun, flooding them with blood. The hedgehog would've drowned, incoherent gargling would've came out his mouth if he ever breathed or spoken a word. Moving his body would've made it worse, so time for the hospital was well out of reach. Abigale visualizes the wound in her mind, standing over a slow drowning Jules in his late twenties with blood oozing out his chest and mouth struggling to grasp breath.

He was lying there on the ground on his back, clutching at his chest. His eyes wide open in pain and fear, knowing his life may just soon end. He struggles for breath, trying to catch his companion's attention by spouting blood out his mouth. Whoever the companion was she didn't know, but someone had been there by his side to save his life. Bones were broken when the bullet entered the front and then left through the back, it was chance the bullet didn't hit his heart. Finally, Jules rolls to his side and catches one breath extending his life span by allowing one of his lungs to flood while the other empties.

"The Mobian anatomy never ceases to amaze me." Abigale mumbles under her breath. She turns away from the computer and reexamines Jules. Without saying a word she takes his arm and examines the ridges and cold metal, clearly not enjoying what she was seeing.

"What's the matter?" Bernadette asks. Abigale stops her touching and leans her right ear over Jules' chest. "Doc..?" Bernadette didn't like the silence Abigale produced.

"Don't mind her," Robert taps one the computer monitor once more, "When she's working, nothing can reach her. Her mind goes into this zone – blocks everything out except what goes through her mind."

Bernadette crosses her arms, "You sure there isn't any alternative motives?" She didn't like how close Abigale gotten to her husband. Sonic sweat drops.

"I'm absolutely sure…" Robert looks to Abigale, seeing the blank look on her face. He knew that look well; it was when she had something on her mind that she would never let go, like a mad scientist playing around with their newest test subject.

"Don't worry honey," Jules smiles to his wife, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Bernadette sighs, "Like father like son." Both Jules and Sonic rubs the back of their heads, giving small smiles. "You don't need to prove my point."

Jules drops his arms to his side as Abigale stands upright, "I'm done here." She takes off her gloves, "It was nice meeting you and your family Jules." Abigale smiles holding out her hand to shake.

Jules shakes her hand, "Likewise."

"Now if you will excuse me," Abigale walks out of the room a fake smile on her face, "may I speak to you alone Robert – alone." Robert closes his computer screen watching Abigale leave the room.

"I'll be right back," Robert speaks to the Hedgehog family in general and walks out of the room meeting Abigale a few paces down the hall, "So?"

Abigale's face loses its tenderness and taken one of serious business. She crosses her arms, "Nothing is wrong with Jules." She pauses, thinking to herself. "But there is something wrong with his son. A mutation he shared with his father."

"Huh?" Robert was confused.

"It's a mutation, maybe something to do with his fur color – blue being most rare for hedgehogs. His bone and muscle mass is lower than average yet his follicles are above average." She rubs her chin, "It would explain how he could move faster than the speed of sound. His fur would be acting like wings on a plane when he moves but hard as armor when standing still. I think I understand…his need for chili dogs is a substitute for missing proteins."

"What about the…situation at hand?"

Abigale takes her hand away from her face but keeps her arms crossed, "I warned you." Robert flinches, ears tucked back. "I told you what would happen. I saw that chip in Jules chest, nanotechnology. But you can't get rid of the brain, can you?""

"No, you were right." Robert sighs, "There's no way to keep the Mobian's mind intact when it turns to metal. They just freeze up – just turn into regular robots. I tried many times on…other subjects, but it just doesn't do!"

"You disgust me."

"Like you're any better, you're love for living flesh is sickening."

"No less sickening than a man who denies the very fabric and existence of life, placing all regards of nature behind him. You throw all morals of life-

"Don't preach to me about morals, murderer! I know what you did during the war! You place people in pain for your sick pleasures, while I – a hero – takes pain away for the greater good, whether if it's healthy or not."

Abigale uncrosses her arms and grabs Robert by his lab coat, pulling him closer and down to her height looking straight into his eyes. She hisses, "Then you might as well tell Jules what you really done to him. _Robotization_ my arse! All you did is create an exoskeleton and freeze their organs." She shoves him back, sending him sprawling on his back. "Lo and behold! The greatest scandal of them all - a portable cryo-chamber."

Robert stands and straightens his cost. "It's for the greater good Abigale."

"Then tell me Richards," she snarls his last name, "where did you get the idea, huh?" Robert lost all fight and his shoulders sag. "I thought so." Abigale shakes her head and turns around, angry.

Robert kept silent for a few seconds looking at Abigale's back. He rubs his neck with one hand and his other hand on his hip. "Look…I'm sorry. We can settle our differences later but right now I need your help. I don't know-

"It's simple." She interrupts him, still keeping her back to him. "Just…" She sighs, "The brain is still receiving signals the body is…hurting, so in turn it will send signals to the body releasing chemicals to help relieve the pain and fix the wound." She looks over her shoulder a bit, still angry but willing to carry on a conversation. "It's the Placebo Pill all over again. Find a way to tell the brain the body is not hurting and you'll do just fine." She begins to walk away, not looking back.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Abigale stops and gives Robert a sideway glace, smirking. "You stole my research, now you have to deal with it." She walks down the hall, heading to the closest exit.


End file.
